


Prompt 19: Weapon of Choice

by sp4rklefish



Series: OCtober and OTPber 2020 mashup [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: i wasnt inspired to write anything, two lines of text, two pieces of dialouge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp4rklefish/pseuds/sp4rklefish
Summary: propmt was weapon of choice. i didn't like it.so i barely wrote. but i got to post it because its part of the month prompt.
Series: OCtober and OTPber 2020 mashup [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974193
Kudos: 1





	Prompt 19: Weapon of Choice

"You could have had any weapon!" A wailed. "You could have mastered any weapon!" He threw his hands in the air, done with B.

"In a world full of destruction, i want to be able to use my strength not only for fighting but for creating." They looked off into the distance. Clearly they had been through some shit.


End file.
